The Story Of Liir H Dillamond
by WickedBrony
Summary: OK, so this is my first fanfic. A series of One-Shots that depict Doctor Dillamonds life before he ran into a certain witch. Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the names I've seen before or varied, but I did come up with his siblings. Please Review! :)
1. Shiz, Siblings, and Other Things

Liir H. Dillamond was, and had been, a nervous wreck for the past eight weeks. Rightfully so, one might add, because eight weeks ago he had sent his application to Shiz University, the most prestigious, and, therefore, hardest to get into university in all of Oz. If he was accepted, the sky was the limit. If not, well... he tried not to think about that.  
>"Honestly, Liir, if you worry about this anymore, they won't accept you because your grades are too low!" his mother said. "Just try to relax. The letter will get here when it gets here."<br>"Easy for you to say! Your entire future isn't on the line!" Liir snapped.  
>"Liir, Mom has a point." said Shen, walking into the room. "Last I checked, you can't control when the mail gets here."<br>"Unless you're the mailman." said Averic, who had been watching up to this point with slight amusement. "Hey, when you don't get accepted, you could look into that."

"Maybe... hey! What do you mean 'when'!" said Liir. "Aren't you supposed to be the supportive older brother?"

"Aren't you supposed to wash the dishes right now?" said Averic.

"That would be me." said Shen. "Liir, you are going to get accepted. You're the smartest person I know. The day that you don't get accepted will be the end of days."

"If I had a nickel for everytime you were wrong about that." said Averic.

"Averic, did you check your bed this afternoon?" asked Shen.  
>"No." he said. Then, realizing he was talking to, asked "Why?"<p>

"Just curious." said Shen. Averic fled the room.

"You didn't actually put anything in his bed, did you?" asked their mother

"No, just short sheeted it." Shen smiled innocently. Her mother smiled and shook her head at her daughter's antics.

"Shen, you really think I'll get in?" Liir asked. "I am a Goat, you know."

"So am I! So is Mother, and Averic, and everyone else in our family. So what if people say it's our fault Oz is in the pits? We KNOW It's not, and I'm pretty sure the Headmaster does, too." Shen was always outspoken for her age, but no one in the family minded. "You'll get in. I know it."

"Maybe you're right." said Liir.

"Shen," said Averic, having thoroughly inspecting his bed, " You are so dead!"


	2. Of Dads And Dads

Shen walked into her house to find her brother dancing jubilantly around the room, which could only mean one thing. "You got in?" she asked.

"YES!" Liir said. "Shen, do you know what this means? The sky's the limit! Once I graduate, I can do whatever I want."

"And what would that be?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"A history professor." He answered. "Like Dad was."

Shen was quiet for a moment. Then, quietly, she whispered "I wish I knew him."

"Who?" Then it hit him. "Oh. Dad."

"What was he like?" Shen looked up into his eyes.

"Where do you start? He was smart, kind, couldn't help but love anybody he knew."

"That was his downfall, I guess." She said. "Funny, you seem like describing yourself."

"What do you mean?" He turned to her.

"You're smart. You're kind. And last week you used your pocket money to help that kid get those shoes for his mom." Shen smiled at her brother.

"Please. I hope I can be half as good as Dad. To be as good is impossible."

"I don't think so. Dad was as good as Dad. Besides," she said inching closer to her brother, "You're the closest thing to a dad I have."

"I am?"

"Well, yeah. You and Averic are the only 'men' I see on a regular basis, and, well…" She struggled to find the right thing to say. "Averic?" she simply stated.

"If I'm your 'dad', I'm making a terrible one." He said.

"No you're not. I think you're the best 'dad' ever." She smiled and hugged him. "You'll keep in touch, won't you? When you go, I mean."

"Of course, Shen." He said. "I'll always keep on touch."

"Always?" She asked. Liir looked at her and suddenly realized this meant much more than collage. Still, he didn't hesitate when he answered…

"Always."


	3. New School

_Was this really the best idea?_ The Goat thought upon entering campus. _I've never been so far from home. And all these people…great, now I'm homesick _and_ nervous. Maybe I should turn back. I mean…_

"Hi." He turned around. There was a girl behind him. A pretty human…

"Uhh… hi." _Great, now I'm babbling like an idiot. To a girl!_

"Are you a freshman?"she asked.

"Yes, but my dad used to be a professor here, so I know my way around." he said.

"That's cool. What did he teach?" she asked.

"History." he replied. "He was head of the department. Until he died, that is."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I didn't know."

"It's really alright, it was years ago." _And I still miss him. _

"Still, you must miss him terribly. I don't know what I'd do if my dad died." She paused. Then "I don't mean to be rude, but what did he die of?"

"No one knows. One minute, he was fine and the next…" he broke off. "I was six years old. My mom was pregnant with my younger sister. It was hard."

"It must have been." she replied.

_Oh, no! I've dumped all this on her. There goes any chance for_ _a relationship. _"I'm really sorry for dumping all this on you…"

"Don't be! It's fine. I like someone who can be honest with these sorts of things." She smiled at him. "My names Pfenree, by the way. Pfenree Morrible. My sisters working on her Masters this year."

"Liir. Liir Dillamond. My brothers not the collage type, I'm afraid." He smiled. "Are you doing anything later?"

"No, nothing comes to mind. Why?"

_Here goes nothing. _"Well, there's this really great café just around the corner. I thought, maybe, once your settled in, we could get to know each other a little better there?"

"I'd like that."

"So, should I meet you there, or…?"

"I'll meet you there. And I'll pay for myself."

"I insist I pay for you. Does seven work?" he asked.

"Seven works just fine." she said

"Alright. I'll see you at seven."

"See you then." As she walked away, Liir couldn't help but think _I think I'm going to like it here._


	4. Humans Can Be So Annoying

Three months, and Liir had settled into college life rather nicely. Everything was in order. He was doing well in classes, had made plenty of new friends, and even had a girlfriend. That was a first. Everything was perfect to him.

"Yo, beast boy!" his roommate called out.

Well, _almost _everything. His roommate was the most annoying human ever to walk Oz, and his only purpose, it seemed, was to get Liir's sanity to hang by a thread. Liir buried himself deeper into his history textbook.

"Beast boy! I was talking to you!" his roommate said.

"The Oz and Ozma regime came into power about 1567..." Liir read aloud.

"What?"

Liir smiled, knowing that reading out of a textbook was the only way to get back at his roommate. "...When the very first Oz won the Battle of Mount, and was declared the Emperor of Oz. His battle skills attracted many young maidens, but he married Jassica Larpun in 1572, and his daughter, named Ozma in his honor, took the throne in 1587."

"Whatever, beast boy." said his roommate. "You know, someday I think I'll get rid of that annoying voice of yours."

"It's impossible to get rid of someone's voice, and even if it wasn't, there would be no way you could make me get rid of mine." Liir said smugly.

"We'll see." said his roommate. "We will see."

Liir found himself twitching. "I have a study date with Pfenree." he said, rising up from bed.

"Don't you mean snuggly date?" said his roommate.

Liir rolled his eyes. "I know what I said." _He should get a position that needs to drive people to the edge, like a general. Wait a minute, he wouldn't last two seconds in a war. _He looked at his roommate. _That might not be such a bad idea. _

"Go on, goat! You have a date." his roommate shouted.

It was all Liir could do to ignore him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liir, what does this word mean?" Pfenree asked.<p>

"Let's see." He looked at it. "Elixir? That's a type of drink...a potion, I think."

"Thanks." she said.

"Pfenree!" a strange, yet familiar voice called out. "Pfenree?" A woman with about ten pounds of makeup crept out of the shadows. "Oh! There you are! I was just coming over to tell you I'd found the most delightful boy for you..."

"Uh, actually, Delva, as I've been telling you everyday for the past month and a half, I. Have. A. Boyfriend." said Pfenree. "In fact, this is him." Pfenree turned to him. "Liir, this is my sister, Delva. Delva, this is Liir. My boyfriend. The Goat I've been telling you about for the past THREE months?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Delva." he said, sticking out his hoof.

"Pfenree, you're joking, right?" Delva said.

"No, Delva, I'm not." said Pfenree. "At least acknowledge the fact that he's here."

"Hi." Delva told him flatly. "Pfenree, why are you dating a goat?"

"He's a Goat, Delva." Pfenree said, rising to look her sister in the eye. "And he's kind, sweet, caring, and unlike you, does not judge anybody."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Liir asked.

"Well, I think Dorian is much better suited for you." Delva said.

"Let me guess. He's human and thinks Animals are subtle, lowly, and should be turned into animals. Well, Delva, I'm not going to change my mind about anything, so you just go and date him yourself!" Pfenree shouted.

"Now listen here, Pfenree! I'm your older sister, and you have an obligation..." Delva started.

"To what? Obey your every order like a Tik-Tok?" Pfenree asked. "I'm eighteen years old, Delva. You're not Mother, and I don't have to listen to you anymore, so you can just shut up!"

"Pfenree..." Delva warned.

"Miss Delva," Liir cut in, wedging himself between his girlfriend and her sister in an attempt to stop the current verbal, could turn physical, fight. "you study politics, don't you? I do believe that class will start in a few minutes, and it's on the other side of the building."

Delva's eyes narrowed at him before looking at the clock. "What do you know? An Animal was right...for once." She turned to her sister. "We'll talk about this later, without that thing present." She left.

Liir turned to his girlfriend. "She seems..." he paused, searching for the right word. "nice."

"Sorry about that." Pfenree said. "My sister is a bit prejudiced against Animals. I don't know why. No one else in my family is like that. Except maybe Uncle Grommetik, but..."

"It's fine." Liir assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm dating you, not her. Besides..." he said, inching closer, "I don't judge people based on who they're related to."

"Well, I'm glad." she said. "Liir?"

"Hmm?"

"Just out of curiousity, how many kids do you want?"


End file.
